A Whisper of Sheets
by Jollyolly
Summary: Muraki wakes up on morning and is not happy...and what does this have to do with Tsuzuki? A summer story taken from Muraki's POV..! :)


Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. But it is on my wish list.

Author's Note: I thought I try this from Muraki's POV. Enjoy!

* * *

A creak. A whisper of sheets.

Slight sounds. But enough to rouse me from slumber. I reach out across and am dismayed at the emptiness. No warmth. Just space where my lover should be.

This puts me in a bad mood. Scowling, I open my eyes and see him.

_Asato._

My lover on the edge of our bed stretching his arms over his head, lets out a huge sigh. He is so perfect. The long lean muscles, the nape of his slender neck where I spent an infinite amount of time kissing and biting last night, and that firm pert rump.

"Asato."

His dark head whirls and violets, wide against a tangle of unruly bangs, blinks at me.

"Kazutaka! Did I wake you?"

"You most certainly did," I reply, put out. I know full well I am acting childish but...

However, he does not seem to sense my churlish behavior or has decided to ignore it and smiles, causing my heart to skip, my own eyes widen.

_Beautiful_

He leans over me, those violets sparkling and I can feel the heat of his body radiating. "I'm sorry, Kazutaka. I thought I was being quiet."

Why is he so cheerful? He was going to leave this bed, leave my arms and go...where?

"Why are you up so early?" I demand, the corners of my mouth curling downward, irritated. My brain is questioning my attitude but I can't stop myself.

Asato shakes his head, that distracting smile still playing on his lips. "I wanted to surprise you with breakfast. But you're awake now so," he shrugs a naked shoulder. "So much for my surprise."

His eyes...full of merriment and...dare I hope? Affection?

"Beloved," I whisper, entranced, my earlier irritation evaporating.

"I still want to surprise you with something tasty," my beloved replies, sitting up. His naked chest in full view now and my eyes rove with renewed hunger. But what's this? He's still leaving?

"I better get started if I want to...Kazutaka!"

I sit bolt upright and throw my arms around him, the both of us falling back on the mattress with a thud.

"No!"

"K-Kazutaka?"

Asato holds still, his body rigid. "What...what is it?"

What is it? How do I explain? We've been together but a few weeks and I'm happy and we've only been together for such a short time and I just...I just don't want him to leave.

"I don't want you to go," I whisper, my hold tightening.

"Go?" Asato asks, perplexed. And I don't blame him. I am sounding totally irrational. So unlike my usual stoic, calm manner.

"I'm sorry," I reply, not wanting to frighten him. "I know...I know I'm not making sense. I just...I woke up and you were going to leave." Though I am explaining my actions, I still can't make myself loosen my grip on him.

My lover relaxes and turns his body to look at me. I let my arms slacken a bit and lower my eyes, embarrassed. How could I let myself get...emotional?

"Just to make you breakfast," my lover gently chides me.

I sigh. Pulling his slender body flush against mine, I close my eyes. "I am sorry, beloved. I know I behaved foolishlessly. I can offer no excuses."

Asato chuckles and kisses my cheek, surprising me. "Well, if you tell me why you were so pouty..."

"Pouty!" I protest, pulling away to face my lover. "I wasn't..."

"Yes, you were," Asato retorts. "AND you were snippy."

With a groan, I fall back on the bed, rubbing my eyes with my fingers."Pouty and snippy. I don't believe I have ever been described as such ever."

Asato laughs. I remove my hand to peer at him, those violets dancing with mischief. "There's a first time for everything, Kazutaka."

I smile in return, my earlier irritation now gone. Pulling him back and hugging him, I decide to explain at any rate.

"Beloved, I was pouty and snippy because the first thing I awaken to is you sitting up and leaving this warm bed."

"Oh," Asato whispers, his fingers giving light touches across my chest, making me bite my lip at the sensual caress.

Was that disappointment in his voice?

"And I didn't like it," I continue. Asato's hand stops. "I don't like being left alone in this big bed and you...you not here with me where you belong."

My lover resumes stroking my chest. "Really, Kazutaka?" his voice soft.

"Indeed," I answer, my hands shaking a bit and roving over his slender frame, burying my face into his fragrant silk hair. "Just a feeling of...I don't know." My sigh is heavy. "Foolish."

"Kazutaka!" Asato lifts his chin to pin violets to my startled face. "I love you and I'm not going anywhere!"

His beautiful face is alight with determination, so resolute. Whatever fear or doubt or anxiety I awoke with has gone. I see how committed to our relationship he is.

I am too. Very much so.

"I love you, beloved," I whisper. "And if you harbor no regrets..."

"None!" Asato frowns, his jaw set, violets sparking.

My face breaks into a smile, my heart light. I pull him in for a kiss for he really is too adorable. He responds, his sweet mouth parting, his arms wrapping me close.

My violet-eyed beauty. At last. Mine.

It ends too soon. He pulls back, a sheepish smile, dark hair tousled.

"I'll make you breakfast, Kazutaka. You...you need to be...nourished," his smooth cheeks colored pink, his eyes down.

I let him untangle himself from my arms.

"Do I?" I tease. "Why?"

Asato bites his bottom lip not answering straight away. He pulls his robe on and looks up as he ties the sash. He steps back toward the door.

"I'll be quick, Kazutaka. I know what you like.," he responds, his voice husky and I sit up, the sheets falling down my chest.

"Beloved..."

"I'll be back before you know it," Asato reassures, violets shining.

I lay back down, my gaze intent on his lovely face.

"Hurry then," I urge.

He nods. Soon I hear his footsteps on the tile floor of the kitchen. And then the opening of cupboards and the clatter of silverware, dishes.

Closing my eyes, I smile.

**END**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and a review would be great! Don't know if there any Muraki/Tsuzuki fans out there...? Until next time! :)


End file.
